


Guests of the Queen

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are invited to attend a coronation ceremony, and as guests of the Queen-to-be, they are given their own private booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guests of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsInTimeAndSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/gifts).



> This was written for and prompted by wordsintimeandspace over on Tumblr, who requested Ten x Rose and dirty talk.

“How much longer?” Rose asked, cuddling in closer to the Doctor.

She rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, scooting closer so that their thighs were pressed tightly together. She was pleased when he sucked in a breath as her fingers ghosted across the front of his trousers before settling against his hip.

“Stop that,” he hissed. “And we’ve got another hour or so.”

They were sitting in a booth watching the coronation ceremony of the new Queen of Pralzac Prime, who had just overthrown the government that had been ripe with corruption. The Doctor, of course, was right in the middle of the chaos, which was how they found themselves in a very small,  _very private_ , booth to watch the ceremony as guests of the Queen-to-be.

“S’not like anyone can see us,” she whispered into his ear, her fingers tracing across the buttons of his suit jacket. She unfastened them, and began scratching lightly at his oxford-clad stomach. Doctor shuddered and shifted around in his seat. “We could do _anything_ we’d like, and they’d be none the wiser.”

She punctuated that statement with a nip to his earlobe, and the Doctor bit his lip to muffle his groan. Their booth was private, yes, but not soundproof.

“ _Rose_ ,” he whimpered, catching her hand just as it moved to rest at his zip, where a bulge was growing more prominent by the second.

She lightly skimmed her fingertips across the growing hardness, before moving her hand back to his hip.

“What?” she asked innocently, chewing on her bottom lip and fluttering her eyelashes at him. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes…no…maybe…I don’t know!”

Rose’s eyes flickered down to his trousers, where she could see the outline of his erection pressing against his zip. She licked her lips, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him, and watched his hips wriggle around helplessly. He whimpered again, and his hand shot down to palm himself.

Rose leaned up and pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to his jaw.

“You’re completely hard, aren’t you?” she whispered. He shivered as her breath tickled his ear, and nodded, the heel of his hand pressing down harder on his aching cock.

“I love seeing you like this,” she murmured, sucking his earlobe into her mouth. “I love watching you come apart, just for me. I love it when you get like this, out of control, wanting, needing. I love it when you just push me up against the wall and have your way with me. I love the feel of you inside me, so hot and hard and throbbing.”

The Doctor’s head lulled back against his seat, and Rose watched his Adam’s apple bob. His lips were parted as he panted for breath. His nostrils flared, and the hand resting on the front of his trousers squeezed himself. His other hand tightened against her hip with a nearly bruising intensity. Rose rubbed her thighs together for a bit of friction.

“I love when I can take control from you,” she continued, tracing her fingertips against the hand that was rubbing against his cock. “I love when I catch you unaware, when I push you against the console, and snog you silly. I love the feeling of your lips against mine, of your tongue in my mouth. I love playing with your hair, so soft yet sturdy.”

Rose reached up and tugged at the silky strands. He sighed and leaned into her touch, and she scraped her nails across his scalp. He grunted and Rose felt his hips buck up into the pressure of his hand.

The Doctor whimpered pathetically when Rose tugged his wrist away from the front of his trousers, but gasped when instead she moved herself so she was straddling his narrow hips. The Doctor slouched back and tried to shift her so that she would grind against his aching cock. He could feel the tension coiling in his belly, so close to releasing but not quite able to get there. That was probably for the best; he’d rather not watch the rest of the coronation ceremony with sticky pants. It would be hard – _difficult_ – enough to watch the rest of the ceremony with a raging hard-on.

Just as he was about to shift Rose off of his lap, she leaned down and captured his lips between hers. It was not graceful by any means, but it felt wonderful. Her lips were smooth and soft and wet as they moved against his. Her tongue was so hot and dexterous as it danced against his. She scratched her nails across his scalp and rocked her hips against his hardness, and his subsequent moan was muffled against her lips.

“Rose,” he whimpered, unsure if he wanted her to stop or keep going. Gods, did he want her to keep going, but he was just a few seconds away from coming in his pants. “Rose, please.”

“Yes, Doctor?” she asked breathlessly. Her breathing was erratic and her cheeks were pink, and the Doctor couldn’t force his eyes away from her heaving chest. She leaned down and nipped at his Adam’s apple before swiping her tongue across the stinging skin.

“Please,” he whimpered again, this time desperate for her to keep moving against him. He would take matters into his own hands, so to speak, but there was hardly any room between his hips and hers. “Fuck, Rose.”

“Hmm, maybe later,” she said cheekily, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth. “For now, I think I like you just like this. So hot and bothered, so hard, so close, and all mine.”

“Yes,” he panted, gripping her hips as he attempted to thrust up into her. She lifted herself just high enough that he was bucking helplessly into nothing, the friction of his pants rubbing against his cock not nearly enough. “Yes, all yours. _Fuck_ … Rose, _please_.”

“The ceremony is nearly finished,” she whispered into his ear, taking pity on him and grinding her hips down on him agonizingly slowly. “We could run back to the TARDIS, and I’d fuck you against the console, hard and fast. Or maybe we wouldn’t even make it that far. Maybe we could wait here until everyone had left, and we could fuck in here.”

The Doctor was panting for breath, his respiratory bypass seeming to fail him in this moment, as he guided the motion of her hips, rocking her faster and harder against him. She could feel him beneath his trousers, so hard and throbbing, and she knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The knowledge that she was moments away from making him come in his pants sent a thrill of power and arousal through her, and she desperately wanted to see him lose control.

“Or I could take you into my mouth,” she said, scratching her nails across his chest. “I love the way you taste. I’d slowly lick every inch of you. I’d suck your balls into my mouth, until you were so desperate to come that you’d beg me to suck you off. Would you like that, Doctor? Would you like my mouth on you? Would you like to come in my mouth?”

“Fuck, yes,” he growled, thrusting up desperately into her. “Fuck, Rose. I need… I’m gonna… _Please_ …”

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” she asked, rocking against him faster and faster. “Are you going to come? I want to see it. Come, Doctor. Come for me.”

The sounds of the ceremony, which had been steadily getting louder, finally erupted into a thunderous applause just as the Doctor tipped over the edge. He buried his face into her neck and shouted his release. His hips bucked erratically beneath her as he whimpered in her ear. Rose carded her fingers through his hair and rocked her hips in time with his through his release.

Finally, the Doctor stilled. He was panting heavily, his hot breath tickling her neck, causing her to break out in gooseflesh.

The sounds of the ceremony were fading, and Rose cast a glance outside the booth and saw the procession behind the new Queen walking into the city. They were quite conveniently forgotten.

“Feel better?” she teased, swiping his hair off of his damp forehead.

The Doctor chuckled, and angled her face down to press his lips to hers in a lazy kiss. He cringed back as he felt Rose brush up against the wet spot on the front of his trousers.

“C’mon, you,” he said with feigned annoyance. “I can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

Rose flashed him a sultry grin and said, “You can take me whenever and wherever you please. Well…in a few minutes you can.”

“Minx,” he muttered, before reclaiming her lips, already feeling the stirrings of renewed arousal in his belly.


End file.
